The Unseen
by Jess Angel
Summary: Une finds closure.


**The Unseen**  
by Jess Angel

Birds chirped their song of awakening as a young woman sat at her vanity brushing light brown tresses. Setting the brush down, she picked up a pair of glasses. She studied them for a moment then carefully placed the metal frames back down.

She was about to leave when the white edge of an envelope caught her eye. It was being partly concealed by a sloppily arranged assortment of magazines that she had left carelessly lying about for a fairly long time, which was rather amazing considering her orderly character. She had tried to remind herself to dispose of the publications but had never quite gotten to the task.

With a strange urgency, the woman found herself hastily pushing the magazines aside to claim the white covering. Holding the prize in hand, she read in black calligraphy. 'Lady Une.' Her eyes instantly recognized the elegant writing. And with a shaky hand, she opened the envelope to reveal the hidden contents within.

* * *

_Treize Khushrenada held a hand full of crimson rose petals. Taking out a seemingly personal letter from his side pocket, he then, with a loving carefulness, sprinkled the blossom's soft silky leaves into the enclosure._

_He brought the envelope to his lips placing a tender kiss on the seal, and then laid it on the marble vanity table. A knock on the door diverted his attention and he summoned the messenger forward._

_"Your Excellency, the Tallgeese is ready," a young officer announced._

_With a slow nod he answered, "Thank you, Thompson. I'll be there promptly in five minutes. Have the generals await my orders."_

_The young man saluted. "Yes, sir."_

_Treize watched as the messenger walked briskly out of the room to inform those who he was about to command in the last and greatest battle of the Eve Wars. When the officer was out of sight, he turned his gaze back upon the room._

_Spying a picture off a desk, he made his way over to it. There on the photo stood two people. Him and a woman were smiling pleasantly in the portrait. He eyes remained on the young woman, memorizing each feature and detail. The sweet curl of her lips and gentleness of her warm brown eyes, that he knew could turn just as cold as a winter's day and all because of her love and devotion to him._

_He set the image down and then calmly walked out the door prepared for the worst, even for his own death._

* * *

Withered petals fell to the floor as Lady Une drew out the letter. Opening the piece of parchment, a few more petals drifted down. On it she could faintly smell the scent of the dried scarlet blossoms that he had loved so dearly. Her eyes began to read the letter and as she did she could almost hear his voice speaking to her…

_My dear Lady,  
I fear that we will not face this battle together. You are still, as I write this, in a deep slumber. No one knows precisely when you'll wake. All I know is that it will be soon. Perhaps you may make it in time to join me in space during what I believe will be a crucial turning point in all of history, and if not then, I give you my sincere affections. I owe you my complete gratitude._

_You have more than capably aided my ideals and myself. Your love has never been asked for but you have given it freely. And that is more than I deserve. I know you would probably disagree with me, but there are things that even I believe I am not worthy of. There are also things I have yet to tell you about myself, but the hour of battle draws near, as I write this._

_This day is the day where the pinnacle of my destiny will be fulfilled. I can feel it now, in the blood that flows through my veins. But know, my dear Une, that through life and death you have my heart and all my love. I know you will bring whatever future lays ahead much hope._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_ Treize Khushrenada_

Lady Une folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. Wiping a stray tear, she gathered the scattered petals into the envelope. Steadily she walked to her closet. The letter in hand, she placed the last item Treize had given her into a medium-sized mahogany chest with a rose in full bloom engraved on the lid.

This box held treasured memories that she and Treize had shared.

Her hands skimmed lightly over some of the contents. Delicate fingers came to a stop and she closed the box then fastened the lock back into place. Instead of hiding it back into the darkness of her closet, she placed it on top of her table to help her remember the great man she had loved. It would be there to remind her to keep living on but never to forget and always remember.

Une walked out of her room and into the large hallway. She came to a halt just a few doors away from hers.

After a tap on the door and a word of admittance, she opened it to reveal a girl in a wheelchair with short and soft reddish hair.

"Good morning, Mariemaia," her eyes softened at the child.

Though young, she was intelligent for her age.

The girl smiled. "It is a rather beautiful morning, Lady," she replied. "Cousin Dorothy said she would be joining us at breakfast and be staying the whole day!"

Hearing the eminent joy in Mariemaia's voice Lady Une smiled, "I'm glad she has come to visit us frequently each month. Shall we go wait for her outside?"

She replied with a nod and added, "Can you tell me about father again while we wait for Dorothy?"

Her eyes softened. "Of course."

Mariemaia signaled the woman to come closer to her.

Lady Une bent down towards her.

The young girl kissed her right cheek. "Thank you, Lady."

Putting a hand on the girl's shoulder she answered, "Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine."

She returned a kiss on the young one's head and pushed the wheelchair leading the way to await the arrival of their guest.

·:·. _Fin._.·:·

"Those who are wise will shine like the brightness of the heavens,  
and those who lead many to righteousness, like the stars for ever and ever."  
Daniel 12:3

Gundam Wing and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency


End file.
